sora and kairi, Love is in the air
by kairigirl4eva
Summary: this story is about sora and kairi and they really like each other but at first they don't know they like each other but they will soon come to find out they are very fond of each other!
1. Come Back Kairi!

(Authors note:) Hey this is Alexis. I hope that you enjoy my story. And if you don't like parts of it just tell me in the reviews, so my next story will be better. I just hope you like my writing style. If it annoys you, you don't have to read it. It is your choice. But if you do like it, I would like to hear from you and thank you! Well enjoy!

Just to let you know so there is no confusion, this story will be based on after Sora gets back (on Kingdom hearts 2). Thanks Alexis

Kairi was lying on the beach looking up at the sunny days sky. Lately she tended to do this often. Well, ever sense Sora had been gone. The beach of Destiny Islands were peaceful and she had many memories there of her, Sora and Riku.

The afternoon had past quickly and the daytime sky was now beginning to fall to a cool breezy night. As a chill ran through Kairi's spine she sat up and slowly but quickly walked home. Kairi lived next to the secret place. Sora had built the medium sized house before he left. Of course with little help from Riku and some other people.

(Authors note: Sora is cute, just my opinion)

As she opened the door to her house and took 1 step inside she looked back, just hoping that Sora would be running towered her. If only she could give him a big hug and hold him close. Kairi was determined the next time she encountered with Sora she would tell her feelings for him. She had realized that she really cared for Sora and she wanted to well… Tell him that… She loved him. But the question that ran through her head over and over was… What would be his reaction? She really hoped that it all worked out good. For her sack and for his! If he did not react the way she thought he would then there friendship might go from a 10 to a 7 or 8. She defiantly didn't want that to happen! All of this running through her head it made her tired so she fell asleep on the couch.

Meanwhile…, Sora and Riku were headed on their way back, aboard Gummi Ship, to Destiny Islands. Sora, the keyblade master, and Riku, Sora's best friend, took terns steering the ship. That way it was far to both of them. Sora had been antsy all afternoon because he couldn't wait to see Kairi. He to secretly liked Kairi without her knowing, just as she liked Sora without him knowing. Riku, being around both of them all of the time, could tell they had the hots for each other.

Riku: watcha doin Sora? Thinkin a Kairi AGAIN!

Sora: Shut up! Sora said quickly, and sat down on a couch near by. By now his cheeks wear all red and he was trying to hide the smile that didn't seem to want to give up. Every time Sora was near or talked about Kairi he couldn't help but smile. She just made him fill up with happiness and joy. Riku new it to, and he loved picking on Sora about it.

Ok well this is the end of this chapter I hope you liked it there will be more soon an sorry it is so short (if you think it is) and the story should get more exciting but I had to get it going and the characters introduced so leave me some Reviews and thanks again lexy


	2. Where is Kairi?

(Authers note: ok sory for taking so long on typing this next chapter. I have just been really bizy latley. So I hope you all like this next chapter. Make me a lot of reaveiws Thanks-Alexis)

Bojjuhha! The gummy ship had landed.As sora anexshesly walked off the ship, he looked around cousesly for kairi. He did not see her, and his parents had known he had been coming. And expected him so he hurried along over to his parents house.

After viseting with his parents for a while, and telling them all of his adventures welll he was away, he disided to go look for kairi. He knew where he would look first. And he was pretty sur kairi would be there. But if she wasent, then where?

So he headed to there secret place. Where sora built the house for kairi befor he left. So he started walking there faster, and faster, untill he was at an all out run. In no time he could see the door. As he approched it he stoped. What if she had gotten a boyfriend well he was gone? Worse, what if she didn't reammember him? What if, What if, What if? He coulnd just realie on what ifs. He had to find out for himself.

As he slowly started terning the door handle he found himself bitting his bottom lip, uncontrollably. The door opend and he took his first step in the house. "nothing seamd the same, and everthing looked in place. But one thing was missing. Where was Kairi? She had to be some where around here. So he looked around alittle bit and he noteced something on the table. As he walked over he noteced it was a calendere. On it a day was circled. It was that day. In that box it said something, " Selphie's house."

She must be at selphies sora thought. So sora left the house and headed over to selphies. When he got to the door step he rang the door bell. Selphie opend the door. She greeted sora and he asked if kairi was there or if she had seen her. Selphie hadent seen her in a few hourers.

"But she cirlcled today on the calender and wrote Selphies house on it!" said sora. "Well she was here…" said selphie " And she left, but I don't know where she went. Sorry sora…"

That's ok, its not your fualt, I didn't mean to be rood to you, its just, well… I was hoping kairi would be here sence she wasn't at her house." Said sora.

Selphie: "Well if it makes you feel any better, wellcome back, evryone missed ya aroun here, and when ya do find Kiari she gona be realllllllyyyy happy! (LOL), see ya later Sora."

Sora: "Thanks Selph.!"

As sora walked away he noteced it was getting late and that the sun was going down. So he disided he would look for kiari in the morning. So he walked home and he layd down and soon fell fast asleep.

(A.N. I hope you all liked this chapter and want to read the next one. Well keep reavewing and thank you to all of my fans.)


End file.
